Wrong Number, Right Man
by Marlee92
Summary: A modern au of Bellamy and Clarke meeting for the first time


Clarke had just settled into a tub full of welcoming, lavender scented bubbles.. Her friend Octavia had basically kicked her out of the bar tonight and told her to go home and relax a little. Clarke had been driving herself mad with the amount of studying she'd been doing and she had figured that going to the bars with a few of her friends would keep her mind off of her med school interview and finals. Instead she found herself drinking a glass of water and talking their ears off about how stressed she was about her upcoming anatomy final.

"Clarke," Raven, their friend that was in the engineering program had said. "I came to the bar to _ignore my responsibilities._ That happens to include talking about finals."

"Yeah," Octavia had agreed. "Why don't you go home? Run a bath and open that bottle of moscato that you've left sitting in our kitchen for a week now." She had said it with humor but then her eyes turned serious. "Really. You're going to lose your mind if you don't unwind a bit."

And so here she was, tentatively slipping lower into the bubbles and letting the hot water ease the tension from her muscles. Her body is completely covered in bubbles, the only part of her out of water is her head and her hand (that was for grabbing her wine glass). After a while and a considerable amount of wine she reaches out with her dry hand and grabs her phone.

"I'll show her relaxing," she mutters as she slips lower into the water and the bubbles come up to her chin. With her phone pointed at her face, she lifts her eyebrows and snaps a picture. Satisfied with the result, she types in Octavia's number into the contacts bar in her messages.

_Do I look relaxed enough to you?_

_Ps when are you coming home?_

She hits send and then, setting her phone down on the ledge of the tub she takes another sip out of her wine bottle. Okay, so she had abandoned her glass about an hour ago. Shortly thereafter her phone pings and she picks it up, expecting Octavia's response. Instead, she sees a strange number pop up and opens the text apprehensively.

With horror, she realizes that she sent the picture to the wrong number and she mentally kicks herself for not double checking the numbers when she had typed (what she thought had been) Octavia's number in the address bar.

_by the looks of the almost empty wine glass id say pretty relaxed._

_ps im already home._

There is a picture attached and it's a picture of a devastatingly handsome guy lying in his bed, sprawled out and with his eyes half closed. His shaggy dark hair and freckles strikes her as eerily familiar but she honestly can't imagine where she'd know him from. She examines his picture for a moment longer with a nagging feeling somewhere in the back of her brain where sober her is trying to figure out who he is. Resigning, and deciding that no, she doesn't know him, she sends back a quick text.

_Oh, sorry, wrong number._

She sets the phone down again and forgets the boy with dark hair and tired eyes. It's nearly 3 am when Octavia comes stumbling back into the apartment with Raven. Clarke is just heading for bed when they giggle their way through the living room.

"Heeeey!" Raven shouts. Then, thinking of the time, she lowers her voice and drawls out, "I mean, heeey."

"Hey, guys. Good night?" Octavia nods and seeing as she's the one holding Raven upright she seems to be the more sober one of the two. "I accidentally sent a boy a picture of myself in the tub."

"What?" This catches both of their attention.

"Yeah, I meant to send it to you, O." Octavia gives her a strange look so she clarifies, "No, not _that_ kind of picture. It was just my face. Anyhow, it was someone else's number. He was actually kind of cute." And with that, they all head off for bed. Clarke, feeling considerably more relaxed, falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

The next morning she wakes up late, well late for her anyways. When she rolls over and catches a glimpse of her clock she shoots straight up. It's already 8:30. Then she remembers that it is Saturday and she doesn't have class. So she heads to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and has to step over Raven's sleeping form as she passes the bathroom. Shaking her head she pulls out all the stops knowing that when Raven does wake up with a pounding head some food will help ease the discomfort. Plus, hung over Raven is a total monster; unless there is bacon involved.

"Where'd O go?" Raven groans as she walks into the kitchen nearly twenty minutes later. She perks up when she notices the bacon and eggs already lying on a plate on the counter for her.

"Uh.." Clarke is flipping pancakes when she answers. "Her brother is in town or something. They were going to go out to breakfast I think." The only response she gets is a grunt of assent.

…

It isn't until late afternoon that Octavia shows back up in their apartment with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how was your day?" She says with a little too much cheer. Clarke closes the book she was reading and moves her legs off of the couch as Octavia sits beside her.

"It was fine. I mostly stayed in and read. You?"

"Any more texts from cute mystery boy?" She asks, completely ignoring Clarke's question.

"What?" Clarke's face goes red. As a matter of fact cute mystery boy _did_ text her this morning and they had been chatting on and off all day.

"You know, that guy you sent the picture to? Has he texted you today?" She's grinning from ear to ear and something about the glint in her eyes makes Clarke feel suddenly uneasy.

"Once or twice," she answers cautiously. "Why so interested?"

"Just curious." Her answer is short and she doesn't take her eyes off of Clarke, the smile stays planted on her face.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. What is going on?"

"Well, I happen to _know_ mystery guy. Very well, actually." Clarke stays silent, wanting to ask Octavia more but too proud to take the bait. Instead, she stands up with a noncommittal shrug and heads for the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Octavia follows her and sits at one of the barstools next to the kitchen island, she sounds slightly disappointed that Clarke didn't bite. "Oh, but I did invite my brother over for dinner and, well, you know I'm hopeless with cooking so, if you wouldn't mind…" her voice trails off and now she's smiling sweetly at Clarke.

"Oh fine, I'll make dinner for everyone," she rolls her eyes but really she doesn't mind, she loves cooking. And she loves having an excuse to go all out when she does cook.

…

"He's here!" Octavia's voice rings out from the living room and Clarke bends to pull the last of her food out of the stove. She's busy grabbing plates when she hears a deep voice speaking to Octavia.

"This is nice, O. It's cleaner than I'd expect," he says. There's humor in his voice and Clarke hears them approach from behind her. She turns, plates in hand, with a greeting on her lips until she sees the guy standing in front of Octavia. The plates slip and Clarke just narrowly catches them before they shatter on the floor. Octavia has that smug smile glued back to her face and is looking between her brother and Clarke.

Octavia's brother is cute mystery boy.

"So you're Clarke," he says with a smirk. "I'm Bellamy." He quirks an eyebrow and reaches out to take the plates from Clarke.

"Nice to meet you," she squeaks, handing the plates over. "Dinner in five."

Dinner wears on and it is awkward to say the least. Mostly just for Clarke as the Blake siblings seem to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. She learns that Bellamy is just back for a brief amount of time before he re-enlists in the military. For the past year he's been travelling the world and when he mentions re-enlisting Octavia gives him a concerned look.

"I wish you wouldn't," she says and it's followed by a heavy pause. "Well, at least they'll be able to make you tame that mop on your head." He smiles at her and runs a hand through his unruly curls. Conversation lulls and then Bellamy looks across the table at Clarke.

"So, Clarke, are you staying relaxed?" Clarke's face pales briefly and then goes red as she stares across at the two siblings with identical grins on their faces.

"You have to come back before you leave, you know," Octavia is saying later as they see Bellamy to the door.

"Yeah, this was fun," Clarke lies. She has never been more embarrassed in her life and boy was Octavia going to get an ear full when Bellamy is gone. They say their goodbyes and Clarke closes the door. Before she can start in on Octavia, her roommate has disappeared into her room.

_Tomorrow then,_ Clarke makes a promise to herself to not let Octavia off the hook when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

_I know i had fun tonight_

She recognizes Bellamy's number and is just about to lock her screen when another message comes through.

_we should do it again sometime. without Octavia._

Clarke can't help but smile. After all, he is really cute. And she knows that she gets along with his family.


End file.
